¿El fin de Fairy Tail?
by LL productions
Summary: ¡Los magos más locos están en problemas! Su Gremio podría desaparecer si no hacen algo por evitarlo. Deberán superar una serie de pruebas sin destrozar nada. ¿Acaso eso es posible? Fanfic para divertirse! :D
1. Chapter 1

¡Aquí Nayru y Lori presentando una graaaaaaaaaan burrada! XD Solo leed, ¡esperamos que os guste!

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no nos pertenece. Si así fuera, nos meteríamos en el gremio sin dudarlo :D

**Capítulo 1: Desafío.**

Érase una vez Fiore, el Reino de la Magia. Allí, existen unas personas que hacen de la magia su profesión: los magos. Los magos se reúnen en gremios. Pues bien, en cierto gremio de cierta ciudad existe un lugar lleno de florecitas, animalitos, cosas bonitas y felicidad…

-¡Pelea conmigo, maldita sea!

-¡¿Para qué, si ya sabes que te voy a ganar?

-¡¿Acaso tienes miedo de que esta vez sí te pueda ganar?

-No, pero no quiero que el Maestro llegue y te regañe por tu impertinencia.

-¡Témele al fuego! ¡Roooooaaaaaar! ¡Puño del Dragón de Fuego!

… qué demonios: está lleno de mierda.

¡Casi parece de cuento de terror! Fairy Tail, se llama el dichoso gremio: la banda de bestias más impresentables que te puedas encontrar. Desde una borracha sin hígado hasta un come-fuego psicópata pasando por otros elementos como, por ejemplo, un exhibicionista que ni siquiera se cambia de calzoncillos y un cabrón que solo aparece para dormir a la gente y, quizá, robarles lo poco que les quedaba de dignidad y dinero... o quizá por lo mismo el exhibicionista no tenía más calzones. En fin, la pobre gente del Consejo de Magos estaba HARTA de ellos. ¡HARTA! Pero, después de saber todo esto, se preguntarán… ¿por qué no los han echado?

Pues bien, porque son tan burros que si alguien se atreviera a hacerlo el mismísimo Consejo saltaría por los aires. Y lo peor es que sería sin ninguna mala intención.

Por esa misma razón… surgió esta historia. ¡Fairy Tail tenía que hacer algo más aparte de sembrar el caos y la destrucción por la ciudad (encima a cambio de dinero)!

Así que aquí empezó el reto de sus vidas…

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail. Gray y Natsu se peleaban… Mirajane fregaba los vasos detrás de la barra… Lucy jugueteaba con sus llaves… Erza se probaba los últimos modelitos que había conseguido gracias a su ex – quip (corrían rumores de que pretendía hacerse diseñadora de moda. La verdad era que últimamente estaba probando distintas actividades aparte de hacer el bestia con sus múltiples armas.), Happy comía pescado mientras Elfman le presumía de sus nuevos movimientos varoniles, y los demás hacían fiesta, se emborrachaban, etc. Nada parecía que fuera a alterar la rutina del gremio por algún tiempo... ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible...

Una bola de fuego proveniente de cierto dragon slayer cruzó toda la sala, con la mala suerte de impactar contra el enorme barril de licor de Cana Alberona, que hizo que todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor saltara por los aires.

-¡LA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ, NATSU! – gritó la mujer, sacando su baraja de lucha. Si algo odiaba era que le quitaran su alcohol.

Entonces, Cana atacó a Natsu… que se agachó y entonces el ataque llegó a Gray… que, obviamente, ya estaba en calzoncillos.

-¡¿Y yo qué te he hecho, Cana?

-¡Dañarme la vista, para empezar, con semejante ropa interior pasada de moda!

-Venga, venga… - sonrió Mirajane tímidamente desde la barra.

-¡Natsu, Gray, Cana! – se interpuso Lucy, previendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar - ¡No empiecen a pelear o acabará todo destrozado!

-¡Qué más da, Lucy! – sonrió Natsu – Por una vez más… ¡no nos echarán la bronca!

-¡Aye! - exclamó Happy, ya con otro pescado en la mano.

-¡Eso! – apoyó Gray - ¡Cerilla humana, esto es culpa tuya!

-¡Aye!

-¡Y una mierda, Calzoncillo-man! ¡No te pongas de acuerdo con él, Happy!

-¡EEEH, BASTARDOS, QUE AQUÍ LA QUE MÁS DAÑOS HA SUFRIDO HE SIDO YO! ¡MATARON A MI MEJOR AMIGO!

-¡Un hombre debe proteger a cualquier mujer! – surgió Elfman, de algún lugar.

-¡Un hombre debe _conquistar_ a cualquier mujer! – dijo Loke.

-¡¿LOKE? – exclamó Lucy - ¡¿Tú cuándo has salido?

-A ver, a ver… - llegó Erza, poniéndose en medio de todos… mala idea (por cierto, llevaba un precioso vestido rosa con lacitos blancos) - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles, amigos míos, que pelearse no es la solución para…

¡!

…

Nube de polvo.

Cana y Elfman en el suelo, derrotados.

Loke abrazando fuertemente a Lucy. Natsu mirándole ligeeeeeeeramente cabreado.

Gray protegido por su Escudo de Hielo.

Y Erza…

… con su modelito destrozado y todas las venas de la cara hinchadas.

-Chicos… - musitó. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Enseguida el pobre vestido se transformó en una potente armadura dorada de cuerpo entero. A su alrededor surgieron espadas, sables, mazas con pinchos y todo tipo de armas terribles que podáis imaginar - ¡A TOMAR POR SACO LA DIPLOMACIA! ¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Si Erza perdía las formas, era momento de correr. Claramente.

En tiempo record (dos segundos con tres centésimas), solo quedaba en pie, y a duras penas, la dulce Mirajane tras la barra secando los platos. La pelea se había extendido a la velocidad de la luz y había convertido en caos todo el gre… ¡qué demonios! Si lo raro era que estuviera ordenado…

La puerta se abrió. ¿Quién sería? ¿El chulo creído de Laxus? ¿El pacifista (¡ja!) de Mystgun?

Una pequeña silueta apareció. Decía, con una voz ya un tanto anciana:

-Como pueden ver, nuestros chicos simplemente están disfrutando de un aperitivo matutino en total armo…

Makarov, por una vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó pálido. Tan pálido que no sabía si echarles la bronca o felicitarles por haber creado un destrozo tan sumamente brutal. Por desgracia, sus acompañantes, claramente estaban pensando en escoger lo primero.

-… tendrás noticias de nosotros, Makarov – dijo uno de los miembros del Consejo de Magos – Ahora mejor encárgate de limpiar todo este destrozo antes de que los escombros se fusionen con la gente y creen una nueva forma de vida.

-… sí. Claro.

El silencio volvió al Gremio. La gente empezaba a levantarse, sin demasiadas heridas aparatosas (está claro que bajo la piel humana tienen plomo o algo peor). Makarov se dirigía hacia el segundo piso mientras observaba atentamente todo lo que había a su alrededor. No podría describirse de ningún modo la expresión de su cara. Era imposible.

Finalmente, se dispuso de espaldas al tablón de anuncios de misiones de clase S. Se aclaró la garganta y anunció:

-Magos de Fairy Tail. En todos estos años… – se le empezaba a quebrar la voz – en todos estos años no he visto nada como esto. Ni siquiera tras el ataque de Phantom Lord. NUNCA había visto todo tan sumamente destrozado. Nos va a costar una millonada de jewels. Por no hablar de… - unas lágrimas se asomaban a sus párpados – la que se va a montar con el Consejo de Magos. De esta nos echan… sí o sí – tuvo que secarse las lágrimas.

Los jóvenes magos le observaban. Tristes… preocupados… Gray incluso estaba a punto de volver a vestirse de lo afectado que estaba. Natsu, sin embargo, parecía que aun tenía ganas de más (su cuerpo estaba en llamas... sí, en llamas, literalmente).

-Chicos… de verdad... – suspiró – No tienen remedio. Son… ¡SON LA BOLA DE NEANDERTALES SIN CEREBRO MÁS DIVERTIDA QUE HE VISTO EN MI LARGA VIDA! ¡ASÍ SE HACE, QUE LE DEN POR CULO AL CONSEJO DE MAGOS! ¡HOY HAY FIESTA, FIESTA!

-¡AYE! – exclamó todo el gremio.

-Por qué a mí… - suspiró Lucy, con una media sonrisa. Miró a Natsu - Ay...qué guapo está cuando se incendia.

o.o.o.o.o

Días más tarde, la "paz" había regresado a Fairy Tail… o al menos había vuelto a su normalidad, que no es poco. Los jóvenes magos habían olvidado todo el tema del Consejo: total, nunca hacían nada al final. Seguro que les tenían miedo.

Pero… el Consejo nunca olvida. Y eso es lo que pronto aprenderían.

Makarov, versión gigante, irrumpió en la "paz" del gremio para que le hicieran caso. Sujetaba un pergamino entre sus enormes dedos. Cuando hubo conseguido que todo el mundo le hiciera caso (Natsu dejó de soltar llamas, Erza detuvo su ex-quip, Lucy paró de hacer carantoñas a Plue y… Gray se vistió, que era lo más insólito.) regresó a su tamaño habitual y se aclaró la garganta.

-Magos de Fairy Tail. Traigo noticias… del Consejo. Y esta vez no son nada buenas.

Por un momento hasta se alarmaron. Pero Natsu rompió la tension diciendo:

-¿Y qué? No hacemos caso, como siempre, y punto.

-¡Aye!

Todo el gremio estalló en hurras a Natsu por la idea.

-¡Natsu, chicos! – se hizo oír Makarov por encima del resto – De verdad. Esta vez no nos salvaremos así como así – desplegó el pergamino -. Presten atención…

_Estimado Maestro Makarov y Magos de Fairy Tail,_

_ Nuestra paciencia con respecto a sus continuos comportamientos cavernícolas ha llegado a su fin. Lamentamos comunicarles que, desde el Consejo de Magos, se ha decidido cerrar su gremio y prohibir el empleo de la magia a todos y cada uno de sus miembros de por vida…_

Makarov hizo una pausa y observó a sus discípulos. Se miraban entre sí, sorprendidos. Algunos murmuraban cosas como "no puede ser". Lucy apretaba al pequeño Plue contra su pecho; el pequeño espíritu la observaba preocupado. Erza comenzaba a sentirse culpable por no haber podido controlar a los temperamentales Gray y Natsu, que solían ser la causa de la mayor parte de los destrozos. El mago de hielo se desvestía con tristeza y Natsu… bueno, Natsu ya había salido despavorido al grito de "¡QUEMEMOS EL CONSEJOOOOO!" secundado por un "¡Aye!" de Happy.

-La madre que trajo al idiota de fuego… - murmuró Makarov – Erza, ¿serías tan amable de…

-¡Sí, Maestro! – respondió la Titania, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Haré lo que sea por este gremio! – se golpeó el pecho con fuerza y salió a buscar a Natsu, a la velocidad de la luz.

-En fin… -suspiró el Maestro – Sigo leyendo la carta.

_Sin embargo, todos sabemos que en su gremio hay grandes talentos y creemos que debemos darles una oportunidad más. Hay muchos jóvenes con un gran futuro por delante y muchos ya no tan jóvenes que han hecho un gran servicio a la comunidad… pasando por alto el hecho de destrozar absolutamente todo a su paso. _

_ Así que las normas durante el próximo mes serán las siguientes. Pensamos que debemos reorientar sus caminos y abrirles nuevas puertas. Se formarán, al azar, tres equipos de tres personas cada uno. Cada equipo tendrá un jefe. El objetivo es una competencia PACÍFICA explorando distintas áreas artísticas, culturales e incluso deportivas. Se evaluarán sus habilidades en el campo de la alfarería, la pintura, la cultura, la música y otras diversas disciplinas. Podrán añadirse nuevos miembros a cada grupo si el rendimiento es el adecuado. Al final se evaluará el progreso de todo el mundo y, si es satisfactorio, Fairy Tail seguirá abierto. Se valorará el uso adecuado de la magia y se penalizarán gravemente los destrozos. _

_ Con una sola disciplina que destaquen será suficiente para que su gremio continúe, pero cualquier equipo en el que haya una sola persona que no apruebe, será destituido como mago para siempre._

_ En unos días recibirán la visita del Concejal Siegrain, el maestro Bob del gremio de Blue Pegasus, y la aclamada Porlyusica, jueces de lo que llamaremos…_

_ El Primer Torneo PACÍFICO de Fairy Tail._

_ Un saludo,_

_ El Consejo de Magos._

Makarov se detuvo, al fin. Observó a los demás, que parecían más aliviados y empezaban a comentar entre sí la idea del Consejo. En el fondo, parecía divertido y todo…

-Tsk, menuda estupidez, ¡se enterarán de qué es capaz la magia de hielo! – sonrió Gray, desafiante.

-No digo que no seamos capaces de hacer esas cosas bien… - decía Lucy, algo preocupada – pero… ¿de no destrozarlo todo?

-Tranquila, amiga – Cana la rodeó con el brazo -. El alcohol lo solucionará, siempre lo soluciona todo.

-¡Yo creo que será divertido! – sonrió Levy – Además… - bajó la voz – los más salvajes son Natsu y Gray… con suerte no sean de los nueve elegidos.

-¡Oh, sí! – exclamó Lucy.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! – exclamó Cana - ¡Maestro, ¿quiénes son los nueve? ¿Y los jefes? ¿Y los que pueden entrar más tarde?

-Eso iba a deciros. Pido de nuevo un poco de silencio.

Obedecieron. Cuando estaban interesados de verdad por algo, solían hacerlo.

-A continuación – leyó -, les adjunto la lista de los participantes. En primer lugar, los jefes de grupo.

Breve silencio…

-Laxus, Mystgun y Erza Scarlet.

-Era de esperarse – comentó Gray.

-Compadeceré a los pobres que estén con Laxus… - suspiró Elfman.

-Y, ahora… ¡la lista de los nueve magos!

Más expectación.

-¡Levy, Jet y Droy! – anunció Makarov.

-¡Bien! – sonrió Levy. Sus compañeros corrieron a abrazarla y cargarla en sus hombros para festejar.

-¡Elfman!

-Es el deber de un hombre…

-¡Loke!

-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh? – exclamó Lucy - ¡Pero si es un espíritu!

-Pero con vida propia, nena – rodeó con el brazo a Lucy.

-¡¿Cuándo leches has salido?

-¡Lucy Heartfilia!

Se quedó blanca.

-¡Pe-pe-pe-pero si soy nueva! – acertó a decir.

-¡Mirajane!

Todo el gremio se calló de repente y observó a la joven, que había dejado caer un plato, el cual se había hecho añicos contra el suelo.

-Bueno… - una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro – hace tiempo que no me ejercitaba…

Temblaron, atemorizados.

-Y… uno antes del final… ¡Gray Fullbuster!

-Bien, podré patear traseros – sonrió.

-Y… el último… Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

Una enorme gota de sudor común resbaló por la frente de todos los presentes.

-Adiós, Fairy Tail… - dijeron a la vez.

o.o.o.o.o

Entre tanto, Siegrain sonreía en su trono, como el típico malo de película. Repasaba, con satisfacción, la respuesta afirmativa del Maestro de Fairy Tail. Pronunció aun más su sonrisa y dijo:

-Perfecto. Han picado.

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! -

V


	2. Equipos y dominación mundial

_Tras muuuuuuucho tiempo sin publicar¡ proseguimos con este fanfic! Es un capítulo más bien de transición, ¡intentaremos que los próximos no tarden tanto en salir como este! _

**Capítulo 2 - Equipos y dominación mundial**

—Muy bien mis estimados magos, después veremos lo de los sustitutos, claro que solo en caso de accidentes — mencionó el Maestro Makarov, ya un poco más sereno en cuanto a su enojo — y ahora, pasemos a los equipos. Recuerden que para ganar hay que trabajar en equipo, ¡es lo más importante! ¡Y entre todos, cuidar de que no hagan destrozos! — Makarov soltó un pequeño respiro, para luego continuar con su pequeño discurso — Además, no porque solo nueve estén participando quiere decir que los demás se la pasaran de holgazanes, no señor. Seguirán trabajando en las misiones normalmente.

—Rayos, y yo que quería alcoholizarme todos los días – escupió Cana.

—Los equipos fueron elegidos por el Consejo, así que yo no tengo nada que ver con los miembros que eligieron para cada uno, aunque sinceramente… — el maestro suspiró. Sabía que el Consejo les había puesto todo para perder, pero intentaría que sus magos dieran lo mejor de sí — en fin…

Makarov sacó tres sobres, con los números del uno al tres respectivamente. Tomó el primer sobre y lo abrió con cuidado.

—¡Equipo número uno! ¡Erza! ¡Levy! ¡Loke y Elfman!

—¡UN EQUIPO DE HOMBRES!

—¡No! ¡Levy-chan! — los miembros varones del equipo Shadow Gear abrazaron a su compañera. No querían separarse de ella, así que se pusieron a llorar a lágrima viva — ¡Levy-chan!

—Tranquilos, estaré bien.

—¡Equipo dos! ¡Mystogan! ¡Lucy! ¡Jet y Droy!

—Al menos me tocó con gente decente – dijo Lucy, aliviada -, no creo que…

—¡¿Qué?! — dos gritos interrumpieron sus pensamientos — ¡No pienso trabajar al lado del cubo de hielo/la flamita!

—¡Ni quien quisiera trabajar contigo, chimenea andante!

—¡Lo mismo digo, señor cubito!

Al haber anunciado al equipo dos, Makarov se había quedado helado, ya que era muy obvio quienes conformaban al equipo tres. Natsu y Gray habían quedado en el mismo equipo que Laxus y Mira. Por lo menos los dos últimos eran la parte sensata de dicho equipo, porque ahora si se notaba a leguas que el Consejo se las había puesto de perder.

—¡Se callan los dos y acatan las reglas o los expulso para siempre! — exclamó el maestro en pose gigantesca y amenazante — ¡Par de sonsos!

—¡Aye! – exclamaron.

—Genial, Happy uno y Happy dos de nuevo… —mencionó Lucy en voz baja, aunque un poco tranquila debido al equipo que le tocó — creo que no estoy tan mal…

—¡Levy-chan!

Lucy vio a Jet y a Droy que seguían llorando. Suspiró de resignación

— Estoy perdida… - se llevó una mano a la frente y meneó la cabeza.

—Y más vale que se preparen, porque mañana es la primera prueba, y se llevará a cabo en el estadio de Magnolia — prosiguió el Maestro a decir las instrucciones. Por el fondo del gremio escuchó a alguien preguntar "¿Tenemos estadio deportivo en Magnolia?"y "¿Estadio, eso se puede comer?" seguido de una miniexplosión, pero no le tomó importancia — traigan su ropa deportiva más cómoda. Y Mira, por favor contacta a Laxus y a Mystogan. Diles que si no están aquí mañana a primera hora, los mataré, descuartizaré, quemaré, reviviré y coseré de nuevo sus pedazos para volverlos a matar y descuartizar repitiendo el proceso que dije hace unos momentos… — la joven peliblanca suspiró.

—Eto… creo que queda más que claro.

—Bien, prepárense… ¡Y más vale que no destrocen nada!

El maestro se fue a su oficina y se encerró con candado, vaya que se había enojado esa vez, pero era de esperarse por culpa de los amargados del Consejo. Vamos, que era culpa de Fairy Tail por querer salvar una ciudad y destruirla en el intento, pero le gustaba más echarle la bronca al Consejo.

Mientras, Mira fue de inmediato a intentar localizar a los otros dos capitanes, y seguro que tardaría un buen rato.

—Muy bien, mientras los otros equipos esperan a sus Capitanes, me llevare a mi equipo a entrenar — dijo Erza, muy quitada de la pena, re-equipándose un traje de entrenadora deportiva, con megáfono y todo el equipo necesario — creo que Levy y Loke no están en buena condición física.

Un playboy siempre está en buena condición física… - dijo Loke, unos extraños brillitos aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

—¿Entrenar? – preguntó Levy, asustada.

—¡El cuerpo y el espíritu deben estar unidos para ser un hombre! – exclamó Elfman, sujetando a Loke y Levy por los hombros.

—Pe-pero entrenar me va a poner todo sudoroso y mis lentes de sol se empañan con el sudor, y mi cabello se despeinará… - se quejaba el playboy pelirrojo - y no podré salir a lig…

Erza tomó a Loke y a Levy, uno en cada mano y se los llevó arrastrando a quién sabe dónde (pero seguro que no era un lugar agradable ni mucho menos seguro), seguida de un Elfman muy entusiasmado que no cesaba de exclamar "¡HOMBRE, HOMBRE, ERZA SÍ ES UN HOMBREEEE!".

Hubo un silencio espectral.

—Ahm… no creo que eso sea necesario para nosotros… ¿No creen, chicos? — preguntó Lucy a unos Jet y Droy aun tristes por la partida de Levy. Por lo menos ya no estaban llorando a lágrimas.

—Al contrario Lucy — interrumpió Cana, haciéndole señas de que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaba frente a la barra del bar, al lado de ella — creo que a ustedes les hace falta más trabajo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? – desvió la mirada, fingiendo inocencia.

Sabía que tenía razón, eran posiblemente el equipo más débil de Fairy Tail… no. De Earthland. "Posiblemente unos párvulos darían más miedo." Pensó la chica rubia. Por razones aún desconocidas apareció Romeo manejando una Kalashnikov. Lucy dio un gritito.

—Solo mira a los otros equipos. Natsu y Gray tienen mucha resistencia y fuerza, sin contar que Mira es maga de Clase S. Erza y Elfman son el punto fuerte del otro equipo y no dudo que pongan a los otros dos en cintura. Y, por otro lado, está tu equipo… — señaló la castaña al par de compañeros de Lucy – Mi barril lo haría mejor.

—Mmm… si lo analizas de esa forma… — reflexionó Lucy, tirando su cabeza sobre la barra, resignada — somos el equipo débil… vamos a perder… ¡Tendre que irme de Fairy Tail y no quiero!

—Tranquila Lucy, hay algo en tu equipo que los demás no tienen — mencionó Macao, entrando a la conversación al escuchar las palabras de Cana y ver a la rubia decaída — estrategia. Una buena estrategia puede derrotar hasta al más fuerte.

—Macao tiene razón — secundó Wakaba a su amigo — ustedes tienen mucho que ganar y nada que perder. Son los únicos con algo parecido a un cereb…

—Sí, sí, todo suena muy bonito. Pero… — interrumpió Cana, que había sacado una pequeña libreta y un cartelón enorme con los nombres de los tres equipos —¡Que empiecen las apuestas!

—¡Diez mil joyas a que gana Erza! — exclamó el par de adultos mayores, entregándole el dinero a Cana. Lucy casi se cae hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

—¡¿No que confiaban en mi equipo?! ¡Par de hipócritas!

—No te preocupes Lucy, yo te apoyaré.

Un Happy muy decidido apareció por detrás de la barra, con una canasta llena de pescado y lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa.

—Ay, Happy, tú sí eres mi amigo…

Happy tomó la bolsa y se la entregó a Cana, junto con la canasta de pescado.

—Apuesto esta bolsa de joyas con todos mis ahorros y diez pescados al equipo de Laxus.

—¡Mendigo gato! ¡¿No qué me ibas a apoyar?!

—Dije que te apoyaría, no que apostaría por tu equipo.

—No acepto pescado, Happy. Se echaría a perder - dijo Cana.

—Qué mala eres, Cana, pero entonces creo que me lo comeré.

—Veo que no hay de otra — dijo Natsu, mirando todo lo mal que se podía mirar a Gray — tendré que trabajar con el cara de témpano.

—Tampoco estoy contento por trabajar contigo — respondió él, para variar, desnudo.

—¡Ponte tus pantalones!

—¡ARG! — salió Gray rápidamente a buscar sus pantalones, los cuales se puso rápidamente.

—Tranquilos, chicos, creo que si el Consejo los colocó en el mismo equipo fue para que aprendieran lo que es el trabajo colaborativo… — dijo Lucy, viendo cómo Natsu y Gray voltearon a verse mutuamente, para luego mirarla a ella — ¿O no?

—Nah — respondió Natsu, poniéndose cómodo en una silla — más bien lo hicieron a propósito porque saben que destruiremos cosas y así tendrán la excusa perfecta para cerrar el Gremio.

Aunque sonara imposible, quizá Natsu tenía razón. Los del Consejo eran despiadados cuando se lo proponían. El Consejo era malvado, tanto que si ellos quisieran podrían armar un Gremio oscuro ellos mismos y serían indestructibles.

Qué rayos, podrían conquistar el mundo si quisieran, aunque Fairy Tail estaría ahí para detenerlos.

O quizás no, después de los eventos que tendrían ese mes, si se veía de esa forma, podría ser el inicio de un malvado plan muy cruel, perverso y maligno del Consejo para dominar el mundo, primero Fairy Tail, luego Blue Pegasus, quizá irían Gremio por Gremio hasta que no hubiera Gremio alguno y dominarían el mundo.

El caso era dominar algo, vamos.

—¡Vámonos a entrenar, hielito! — exclamó Natsu muy entusiasmado, así de la nada — ¡No permitiré que el Consejo domine el mundo! ¡El último que llegue al bosque para entrenar es un perdedor!

El Dragon Slayer salió corriendo por la puerta, seguido de un Gray algo reluctante a seguirle la corriente, pero fue tras él. En el Gremio, todos se quedaron pasmados (de nuevo) por la exclamación sobre algo de dominación mundial.

—Sea lo que sea que se haya tomado, quiero eso — mencionó Cana, dejando su tarro de alcohol y las apuestas de lado — no importa lo que sea…

Lucy volvió a poner la cabeza en la barra, suspirando de resignación.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_¿Sobrevivirá el equipo de Erza al entrenamiento?_

_¿Será Lucy capaz de hacerse más fuerte?_

_¿Natsu y Gray se matarán mutuamente?_

_¿Qué pruebas tendrán que superar?_

_y..._

_¿CUÁL ES EL AUTÉNTICO PLAN DEL CONSEJO?_

_Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo..._


End file.
